The invention relates to the field of switchgear devices, in particular to devices for breaking bidirectional direct currents, in particular low-intensity direct currents, i.e. currents having an intensity ranging from 0.5 to 150 Amps.
The invention relates to a switchgear device for breaking in particular a direct current in at least one electric line whatever the direction of flow of said current in said line, said device comprising:                at least two connection terminals,        a predefined even number of separable contacts comprising two contacts electrically connected to said connection terminals,        a number of arc chutes equal to said predefined even number, each arc chute being associated with a distinct pair of separable contacts, each arc chute being provided with an arc formation chamber, an arc extinguishing chamber and permanent magnets presenting a polarity enabling an electric arc to be removed to said arc extinguishing chamber when the current in the at least one electric line is flowing in a predefined direction, said predefined current flow direction being different for a part of the arc chutes.        
The invention also relates to an installation with photovoltaic cells equipped with such a switchgear device.